


La Petite Mort

by Savannah



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah/pseuds/Savannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я так хорошо тебя трахнул, что ты потерял сознание... Я такой шикарный".</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Petite Mort](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48596) by GatorGrrrl. 



Вот он в сознании, живой, все его составляющее полыхает огнем, а под веками взрывается Сверхновая. А в следующее мгновение открывает глаза и видит Джареда, с широко распахнутыми глазами склонившегося над ним. 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он; дыхание щекочет кожу.

— Угу, — отвечает Дженсен, опуская впивавшиеся в изголовье кровати пальцы на бедра Джареда и наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи под ладонями. Он лениво вырисовывает круги вокруг расселины кончиками пальцев и чувствует ответную дрожь. Джаред двигается, и Дженсен все еще чувствует его внутри, чувствует, как член снова твердеет. Он отрывается от своего занятия и смотрит вверх, чтобы встретиться с Джаредом взглядом.

В расширившихся зрачках волнение сменяется озорством, и одна из знаменитых ямочек проявляется на левой щеке. 

— Чувак, — тянет Джаред, ухмыляясь шире, — Ты отключился.

— Что? — переспрашивает Дженсен, — Ничего подобного. — Он отрицает это, но на самом деле не может быть полностью уверен. Те несколько секунд по-прежнему не удается вспомнить.

— Совершенно точно, — отвечает Джаред, толкаясь в него, и улыбка становится еще шире, когда он слышит слетевший с губ стон, — Секунд на десять.

— Херня, — стоит на своем Дженсен, перехватывая его бедра поудобнее, и с готовностью насаживается.

Джаред протяжно стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы и продолжает держать взглядом даже сквозь прикрытые веки.

— Правда, — уверяет он, затем опускается ниже, пока губы не оказываются напротив дженсеновых. Дразнит их кончиком языка, затем скользит по нижнему ряду зубов.

И шепчет:

— Я так хорошо тебя трахнул, что ты потерял сознание, — выделяя утверждение медленным, умопомрачительным толчком бедер, — Я такой шикарный.

Дженсен чувствует, как губы Джареда расплываются в улыбке, тянется и хватает за волосы, дергая назад, чтобы видеть его лицо:

— Гордыня... — говорит, ухмыляясь услышанному, — Это грех, знаешь ли.

Джаред толкается снова:

— Как и похоть, — отвечает он севшим голосом.

Дженсен сжимается вокруг него, улыбаясь ответному низкому рычанию. Джаред пытается вывернуться из хватки и коснуться губ Дженсена, но тот лишь оттягивает его волосы сильнее. Дразнит. 

— И жадность, — шепчет он, наблюдая за тем, как глаза Джареда темнеют. 

Он расслабляет ладонь, и с готовностью отвечает на поцелуй. Затем зажимает язык Джареда зубами и держит так.

Джаред прекращает двигаться, только выдыхает через нос ему на щеку. Глаза у него открыты, но близость не дает сфокусировать взгляд, поэтому Дженсен концентрируется на другом: запахе его пота, звуке его дыхания, вкусе языка, ощущении Джареда внутри него, _почтинонесовсем_ давящем на то самое сладкое местечко.

И удивляется, как вообще мог жить без всего этого.

Он выпускает язык Джареда и закрывает глаза от ощущения, что тот скользит по его собственному, наклоняет голову, подставляясь, и прижимается, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Джаред убирает ладони из под колен Дженсена, касается ими его лица и скользит пальцами по волосам, нажимает легко на нежную кожу висков.

Дженсен скользит пятками по ногам Джареда, пока не касается изгиба внутренней стороны коленей, и слегка сжимает собственными коленями его бедра.

— Давай, — шепчет он в губы Джареда, обнимая ладонями плечи, — Хочу почувствовать, как ты двигаешься.

И Джаред двигается, входит до конца, а затем медленно тянет назад. Языком он повторяет движение, когда снова входит, и практически достает до горла.

Дженсен откидывает голову назад, обвивая руками спину Джареда, впиваясь в гладкую кожу пальцами, чувствуя, как мышцы Джареда перекатываются под ними. Член оказывается в ловушке между ними, и трения так катастрофически не хватает, что Дженсен вплавляется в Джареда в попытке догнаться ощущениями.

— Ну же, — шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, — Сильнее. 

В этот раз, когда Джаред снова входит, он толкается назад .

Джаред рычит и входит снова, подхватив одной рукой Дженсена, чтобы удержать, и кладет вторую у его уха, чтобы приподнять. Он толкается снова, запрокидывает голову назад, и поток дыхания вырывается изо рта.

Дженсен смотрит на лицо Джареда, смотрит на закушенную губу, закрытые глаза, и думает, что в жизни не видел ничего прекрасней. Он перестает двигаться, прекращает отзываться на толчки, и накрывает левой ладонью лицо Джареда, впиваясь кончиками пальцев в его щеку.

— Джаред, — зовет он, но имя застревает комом в горле, — Стой.

Джаред трясет головой, опутывает руку вокруг него и толкается снова.

— Джаред, — повторяет Дженсен, давя на его поясницу правой рукой, чтобы остановить.

Джаред тормозит, тело дрожит, и он смотрит вниз на Дженсена:

— Что не так?

Дженсен качает головой в попытке улыбнуться.

— Ничего, — шепчет он, убирая мокрые от пота пряди с глаз Джареда, — Ничего.

Джаред просто смотрит, и Дженсен замечает, как желание в его глазах превращается во что-то иное. Что-то настолько бесконечное, чему еще не придумано названия.

Он отодвигается, чтобы выйти, но Дженсен останавливает.

— Не... — шепчет он, — Не выходи.

Джаред кивает и опускается на локоть, ладони расслабляются, и длинные пальцы начинают неспешно скользить по дженсеновым ребрам. 

— Я никуда не собираюсь, — шепчет он. 

Дженсен чувствует теплое дыхание на коже и пальцы в своих волосах. Он любит быть так близко. Это почти лучше (лучше, вообще-то, но он никогда этого не признал бы) секса. Он любит, когда Джаред везде: на нем, в нем, с ним. Любит слышать его дыхание, вдыхать запах его кожи и пробовать, какова она на вкус. Но больше всего он любит чувствовать, что во всем мире единственное его место здесь, рядом с Джаредом.

Дженсен никогда ему этого не говорил. Не словами. Невозможно найти подходящих слов, и если когда-то он их и найдет, слишком страшно, что они прозвучат глупо: неловко сорвутся с языка, как булыжники катятся с горы во время камнепада.

Поэтому он говорит:

— _La petite mort_ , — и улыбается недоуменному выражению на лице Джареда, когда поднимает голову, чтобы на него посмотреть.

— А?

Улыбка Дженсена становится шире:

— Это значит «Маленькая смерть», — отвечает он, откинувшись назад, чтобы удобнее было смотреть в глаза. — Так говорят, когда человек теряет сознание от оргазма.

На лице Джареда медленно расползается ухмылка:

— «Маленькая смерть», да? — говорит он, — Какое больное название для чего-то столь прекрасного.

Дженсен мягко водит ладонями по его плечам:

— Такого не было раньше, — произносит нежно.

— По крайней мере не со мной, — смеется Джаред, — Очко в команду Падалеки.

Но Дженсен качает головой, чувствуя его улыбку.

— Нет, — говорит он, — Ни с кем больше, — касается щеки Джареда, объясняя, — Только с тобой. 

Он не дает отвести взгляд и наблюдает, как ухмылка медленно растворяется:

— Оу, — шепчет Джаред.

— Да, — произносит Дженсен с мягкой улыбкой, — Оу.

Джаред моргает и смотрит на него несколько долгих мгновений, затем облизывает губы и опускается за поцелуем. Дженсен приоткрывает рот, позволяя языку Джареда скользнуть внутрь, и зарывается ладонями в его волосы.

И тут Джаред снова начинает двигаться, медленно и неспешно, язык скользит по дженсеновому во время толчков его бедер. Дженсен чувствует, как тепло скручивается внизу живота - медленное теплое удовольствие течет под кожей, и то, как Джаред касается животом его члена, заставляет дыхание сбиться. Впиваясь короткими ногтями в спину Джареда, он отрывается от его рта, чтобы выдохнуть: «О, Боже!»

Джаред прячет лицо в шее Дженсена и укусом в венку, бьющуюся на шее, доводит до края. Дженсен стонет, зрение меркнет, когда он сжимается вокруг Джареда. И затем Джаред срывается за ним, вжимается в шею и замирает через несколько мгновений. 

— Дженсен? Ты в сознании? — шепчет Джаред, когда оба снова в состоянии дышать.

Дженсен улыбается и опускает ладонь на затылок Джареда:

— Едва, — отвечает он.

Он чувствует улыбку Джареда на своей коже:

— Черт, — сокрушается тот, — Я ставил на нокаут.

Дженсен отталкивает его и морщится, когда Джаред наконец выходит из него. Он переворачивается, тянется за неосмотрительно брошенной у прикроватной тумбочки футболкой и вытирается. 

— Ну, — тянет он, швыряя использованную вещь на пол и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Джареда. — День еще не закончен, Холифилд.


End file.
